Not Such a Bad Guy
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: "You saved my life." Robin stated. "So, what's your point?" "You're not such a badass."


**Fact about me Brokenrussiancrawl: Robin is my favorite. She is this strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man to lean on. When she found out she was HIV positive she didn't give up or act as if her life was over, she chose to get better, she chose not to let it rule her life; she has a husband and a beautiful daughter. And in case you didn't notice, I love her with Jason Morgan. I tolerate her with anyone else. Patrick, I am having a hard time forgiving. He CHEATED on her. The pain that he felt when she 'left' him was nothing compared to what she felt. Loser.**

**Not Such a Bad Guy**

It was dark when Robin left the hospital. Her shift had been longer than usual because she had to scrub in on a surgery that was dealing with an HIV patient and the family asked that she be in the OR to make sure that everything went on without a hitch. And it did, the man was lucky to be alive after the head injury that he had gotten during the car crash when fog had set in.

Robin could understand how the car accident came to be, she could barely see anything thru the fog; the only thing she could see was whatever was in front of her face. The weather had been looking bad all week and reports said that a huge storm was going to be setting in any day now. Robin was hopping that it wouldn't be so bad, but judging by the looks of the clouds and the colors of the sky, her hopes were about to be smashed.

Sighing, she tried her best to find her car but she wasn't sure where she was. A minute later she decided to give up when she realized that finding her car in the fog was like finding a needle in a hay stack; driving in this weather could lead her to a crash similar to the one she saw just a half hour ago.

No, she was going to go and ask Epiphany if she had a room that wasn't being used and sleep there for the night. Emma was safe with Patrick at home and she was sure that if he needed her for anything he would reach her in the hospital or page her.

Robin turned and started walking back the way she had come from, but the more she walked the more she realized that she didn't know where she was. The fog was getting thicker and she couldn't see any lights from the hospital. She couldn't have gone that far, she had only been walking for a few minutes. Sighing in frustration Robin began to dig in her purse for her cell phone.

"Hey there," A voice said from beside her.

Robin looked over to see a tall white man stumbling towards her. She figured he must be drunk or hurt since they were so close to the hospital. "Hi," Robin answered as the man came closer.

"Whatsa pretty lady doin' out here by 'erself?" Another asked from behind her. Robin turned around to look at him. He was wearing a black hoodie and had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. A sense of uneasiness fell upon her and she began to back away from both voices.

Robin heard two people laugh from her other side and one swift look around told her that she was being cornered. "Listen, I don't want any trouble." She cried as she began to move away from the approaching men. She had just wrapped her hands around her phone and pulled it out.

"Ah, come on Hun, we aint gonna hurt cha." The first said as he reached for her. Robin slapped his hand away before he could touch her. "Oh, look-y here boys, we got ourselves a feisty one."

"Good," A different voice said, "I like it rough."

"I know you do, Bo. But let me go first." A new voice said.

"No, I got this one, Mitch." The man in the black hoodie said as he flicked his cigarette away.

The second man stepped towards her, making a grab for her arm but Robin jerked away from him and spun around running away. One of the men was blocking her path, she was sure that it was either Bo or Mitch; thinking fast she grabbed her purse and chucked it at him with all her might. The man fell to the ground with a loud grown and the guys started screaming at her telling her to stop or she'll regret it, while other voices asked if Bo was alright. Robin didn't stop; she didn't look behind her to see if Bo was alright, she just ran into the fog.

Robin flipped open her phone and dialed 911. "9-1-1 Emergency, how can I help you?" Robin heard a voice ask, she sighed with relief and was about to answer her when her foot got caught on a branch and she tripped and fell to the ground, losing her cell phone. Too late to look for it again; Robin got off her knees and began running even faster than before.

She didn't get very far before one of the men caught up to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back into a hard body. Robin screamed as loud as she could before a rough, sweaty hand clamped over her mouth silencing her.

The smell of cigarettes surrounded her.

"Come on, honey, we just want to play." He said as his other hand began to grope her breast. He squeezed her until she was sure that there was going to be a bruise.

Then there was another pair of hands. These hands were trying to open her pants. Robin started to scream again, barely making a sound with the hand still over her mouth. She wiggled her body and hit the guy trying to open her pants in the face. He cursed as he backed away. "Damn it, Chris, hold her still." The man tried to come at her again. Robin stomped on his shin and he fell to the ground howling in pain.

Chris, the man behind her, made a grab for her free-hand but her mind was moving faster than his reflexes. Her brain kept telling her to sing and it took her a moment to remember what that meant. S-I-N-G. Bringing her elbow as hard as she could into his solar-flex, he let her go as he stumbled backwards an inch. At the same time she stepped on his foot. She turned to face him and punched him hard in the nose, then kneed him in the groin. The man cursed and fell to the floor holding himself.

"You bitch, you're gonna pay for that." He promised as Robin began to run away again.

She saw light a head; car lights. Robin ran towards the road, waving her hands. "Stop!" Robin could hear foot-steps behind her. "HELP!"

Someone caught her foot and she fell face first into the road. The man on top of her turned her till she was on her back and he crawled up her body, pinning her down. He took her arms and brought them above her head and kept her legs locked underneath his.

"You may have gotten the slip on my pals, but now it's just me and you." Robin knew that this was Mitch.

"Look, you don't want me, okay? I'm HIV positive and if you rape me, then you're going to have to live with this disease for the rest of your life." Robin said. She really didn't want to get raped, but there was something worse than getting raped: giving someone else HIV. Robin wouldn't be able to live with herself if she gave another person this disease, no matter if he was trying to rape her or not.

"That's what they invented condoms for." He whispered in her ears.

His free hand came down and began to unbutton her pants. Robin began to squirm underneath him but it was no use, his hips pinned hers down and it was useless.

"Now, listen here, I was gonna make it good for ya, but now I think I'll just make it good for me." The man leaned down and licked her face.

Robin was so repulsed that it took everything she had not to throw up. The man pulled away and his face hovered only an inch or two away from hers. Glaring at him, Robin raised her head and slammed it into his.

Before she knew what happened, he punched her in the face. Robin cried out as she turned her head and spit the gathering blood in her mouth into the grass beside her.

"Bitch, you're gonna wish you never did that." He said as he began to rip at her clothes.

Robin was beginning to lose hope, but then the lights began to shine brighter, like they were closer. Robin didn't even think as she began to scream as loud as she could. The guy above her jumped back and let her go. Taking the advantage, Robin slammed her hands over his ears with as much force as she could, then she curled her fingers and scraped them over his eyes.

The man sat up and grabbed his eyes that were now bleeding and turning red. She knew that she had to get away before it was too late and the car passed her.

Getting up she ran into the middle of the road, screaming and waving her arms. The car kept coming at her but she didn't care, she needed to get away from the guys behind her. Right before the car was about to slam into her it stopped and swung till its trunk was facing her.

Robin didn't wait another second before she went bounding for the car, "Help. I need your help; they're trying to rape me."

Before she reached the driver's side door an arm shot out and grabbed her. She found herself in the same position as before. Her back was pressed against the guy's body and his hand was around her mouth.

"Say one more word and I'll kill you." This sounded like the guy she had hit with her purse, Bo. She should have known that he wouldn't stay down long.

Robin began to scream and fight against him and he let go of her mouth, Robin took a deep breath only for it to get cut off by him grabbing her throat and turning her to face him.

The car door opened from behind her. "Let her go!" A low voice growled out.

Robin knew that voice, that voice belongs to Johnny. What was he doing out here? Why was he driving in the fog?

"Why don't you mind your damn business?" Bo snapped.

"Hey man, that's Johnny, Anthony's son." Said the guy she punched in the face.

Johnny said again in a low and even voice, "Let her go."

It was getting harder and harder for her to breath; she started to see spots in front of her eyes. Robin grabbed onto his arms and tried to force his hands away. The grip on her neck grew tighter and he lifted her off the ground.

Before Robin passed out she heard a gun go off and a man cry out. She hit the ground hard and tried to get air into her burning lungs. She could hear the gun go off a few more times but didn't make a move to stop it, instead she threw up everything she had eaten in the past twenty-four hours and a lot of blood.

"Robin, are you okay?" Johnny asked as he kneeled beside her and pushed the fair out of her face. Out of instinct Robin hit him. "Robin, it's me." Johnny cried as she began to hit his chest. But Robin didn't stop she punched him over and over until she didn't have the strength to do it again. "It's okay, Robin. Their gone, they can't hurt you." Johnny said to her as she collapsed against him, crying. Johnny held her for a little while longer, letting her cry before he picked her up and carried her to his car.

He drove her to the hospital and carried her inside since she had cried herself to sleep in the car. Elizabeth was the first one to see them and she came running towards them.

Maxie was there talking to Matt near the desk, she looked up when she saw Liz running towards the elevators. "Oh my God! ROBIN!" She ran towards her cousin. "What happened?" She demanded as soon as she heard Liz say that she was a live.

"These men tried to rape her. And she ran out in front of my car, trying to get away from them." Johnny explained as he laid Robin down on the gurney they brought out to her and rushed her into the ER. Maxie followed behind them until they told her she wasn't allowed to go any further.

"What happened to the men?" Maxie asked, turning to look at him with hate in her eyes.

"I took care of it." Johnny said. And he had, once Robin fell asleep he called a couple of his guys to go over and fix the scene to look like they were about to attack him and that it was self-defense.

Maxie nodded and sat down in one of the waiting chairs. Johnny sat next to her. It wasn't even a half hour later when Maxie got a call from Kate telling her she had to be in the office in fifteen minutes. "I have to go. Are you going to stay here long?"

Johnny nodded his head and Maxie sighed in relief. She told him that when Robin wakes up to tell her that she would be there to see her soon. Again, he nodded and watched her go, wishing that he could do that too. But instead he stayed; he had to make sure that Robin was okay.

An hour passed when Matt came out. Johnny stood and walked towards him, "She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Actually she's awake and asking to talk to you." Matt smirked at him.

Johnny raised his eye brow and nodded his head. He followed Elizabeth to the room that Robin was supposed to be in and pushed in side.

Robin smiled as soon as she saw him. "Hey."

"Hey, are you okay." Johnny asked. He took in her swollen jaw and the bandage on her forehead.

Self-consciously Robin pressed her hand to her breast and winced. "What wrong?" Johnny asked, taking a step closer.

"He just grabbed me a little harder than I thought he had." Robin forced a smiled and shrugged. "That wasn't why I asked to see you."

Johnny raised his eye brow and cocked his head to the side. He and Robin had never been on the best of terms. He was sure that she was still pissed at him for the whole Lisa thing, but he knew Robin wouldn't blame him for Lisa trying to kill her and shooting Spinelli; and she hadn't. After all, who knew Lisa would shoot herself up with cleaner?

"You saved my life." Robin stated.

"So, what's your point?"

"You're not such a badass." Robin teased, "I like this side of you."

Johnny rolled his eyes and moved towards the door.

"Thank you." Robin said sincerely.

Johnny looked at her for a moment before he nodded at her. "You're welcome."

Robin smiled at him and he smiled back. She watched him leave and waited for Patrick to get to the hospital, wondering what she was going to say to him.

Maybe she could start with the fact that Johnny wasn't such a bad guy after all.

**The end **


End file.
